Gundam wing Moebius' duet
by skymaster23
Summary: When an experiment goes haywire, it brings 2 worlds together. crossover with MSG. Made some slight additions. read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam wing: Moebius duet.

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Just a drawer full of MSG figurines?

I know that General Revil had no first name, so i made one up. Bold letters are thoughts.

Location: the bridge of the Federal Force's land ship Tony Blair. 67 miles from the french border.

"Sir, The General's plane has landed." is heard as the ships commander, Major. Dilshad stood and makes his way out. "Lt. Malone." He says, pausing. "Yes sir?" the Lt, Vincent b. Malone replies. "Keep my seat warm" is the last word said as the door shuts. I throw a salute to the door, and promptly slump down as "ordered". (**Easy Vince, it's only been 4 days since you got rotated to here**).

As the Major and General enter, a buzzing goes off. "Hmm, Corporal report" I say. "Uh-huh, right. Thats Sgt. Simmons on the line, they've just finished installation, she's starting the last system analysis now, i see, final readout is all clear." The comm operator responds. The Major and i then turn to our superior. "Are you positive that you want to be inside when this happen's sir?" Dilshad asks. "Im staying. I allowed this project, so it's only fair." Is the reponse they get.

"very well, patch me into the external speakers." The comm operator points to her commander. "This is Major Dilshad, project mirage is starting. all ground crews back away, repeat all ground crews back away." As the major headed toward the console, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "As the guest of your ship, may i ask that i activate the mirage device?" He nodded, and stepped aside. "It's all yours, General Revil."

"Well then, here goes nothing" However what happened next was far from nothing, upon throwing the switch, a mechanic walks in and pulls out a derringer. Revil sees this and struggles with the attacker when he falls, the gun goes off hitting the mirage control console. When that happens, it surges all the way to the emitter array. Sparks dance all over the ship, two of them branch off and connect with a guntank and a gundam groundtype. a shockwave occurs and all three machines seem to dissolve.

When they reappear: "General! Maxon, get the medic up here now!" "Call security while your at it, their gonna be busy". Half an hour later, we see Dilshad and Malone return to the bridge. "Any progress with the enemy agent". Before i can reply, the comm operator speaks up. "Commander, you, well you may want to check outside." Corporal Maxon says as she points to the window, when we look outside it is noticed that the surrounding area, is now a large forest, and it is dark out.

The problem is that the location they left had no trees for miles, and it was 8am when the general arrived. "What the hell is this, there hasn't been a forest here for 30 years, Maxon, get on the line to Jabrow. Garnett, ready all drive systems." The major says. "Commander, Jabrow isn't responding, all federation frequencies are silent".

While that is going on, an oz patrol was returning to base when they make a discovery. "Captain Ferreli, i'm picking up a radio signal" "Patch it through" (is the-- B-lair, calling Jabrow, --------------a Federal Force's code 1 alpha 6, ---------stress, any allied perso--------). " Um, sir who are the federal force's?". " Im not sure, how far is the source?". "8 kilometers southwest sir" **(What is this, we just passed that place 15 minutes ago. we're not jamming them, but its an awful weak signal). **"Alright, we're gonna check this out".

Back to the 'Blair, "Commander, Doctor Syler says that Revil wants to speak with you". "Understood, Malone you have the bridge". the major said as he left. 5 min later. "Sir, i've got something, 4 objects, range 6 kilometers northeast. They appear to be mobile suits". "Patch me into the infirimary. Major, General, i've been informed that we're not alone out here".

"Who is it, us or them?" Gen. Revil asks. "I'm afraid whatever they are don't match our sensor profiles". "Well then, go to amber alert". "Will do, Malone out.". I head to Simmons console and pick up the mike. "This is the bridge, possible enemys nearby, all hands man your battlestations, i repeat, man your battlestations".

Oz ms team: "Captain, i think i see the, is that a building?" "What is it". "i can't describe it, it looks like a ship, but how can---" "Tobashi, Tobashi report".

"Lieutenant, somethings going on, one of them just blinked out." Says sensor operator Garza. "Sir, listen to this". "Randell, he's on your, watch it, Randell, Melendez. Get away, Ah------". While i rethink the event, "Secure from alert, give me a video feed of their last position." The screen shows a fire in the distance. "Magnify image." When this is done, there is a sudden movement seen. "Huh, switch to u.v. imagery, and sonar screen". "Yes sir, on it".** (Alright, looks like we have another problem, no problem**).

In the meantime, another person is thinking about his situation, turning from his screen to his face, we see that it is Duo Maxwell. **(That takes care of them, wonder why my radar is all snafuy all of a sudden). **He then brings his suit into standing position. After tapping his screen again, he starts to look around when he sees a lightsource.

"Hmm, what have we here?" says the pilot, as he spots the ship. "Is that a building, no, whatever it is, i cant afford to let it spot me". As he starts walking toward it, it is apparent that it already did. After Myself and 2 security officers head outside to man our new posts, the senior officers are on the observation deck. It is getting lighter out, allowing them to use binoculars to watch what they have dubbed "target1". "What do you think General, should we relocate?" Revil nods and leads the way to the bridge.

"Garnett, fire up all thrusters, i want this tub facing the target". "Aye Aye, sir". "Maxon, get 822 and 6-2 on the line, and begin phonetic coding". "Attention, mike sierra 1 and 2, This is tango bravo, new neighbor is taking a walk, over". After mentally translating what she said, Vincent replied. "Understood, tango bravo, mike sierra 1 out", "This is mike sierra 2, reading you loud and clear".

"Broadcast minovski particles and direct side turrets to forward firing angle, then inform Lt. Malone and Sgt. Carver to begin firing on my command". At target1's POV, "Heh, New neighbor huh. Atleast i dont have to worry about the mikey's". He says to himself as he starts to take off.

"Commander, Target1 has gone from the sonar screen". reports Cpl. Garza. "Switch to radar tracking, and go to condition red. Do we have a target lock?". "yes, but it's moving at, ETA 4 minutes!". Major Dilshad then stands. "Golf Tango 822, forget it, fire when ready". "Belay the order!" says Revil suddenly. "Belay-General, why?" He says to Revil, who ignores him. "Corporal Maxon?". "Yes General?" she says, facing him. "I want you to open a channel to target1." He says, causing every one on the bridge to face him.

"Ge-General, i understand that you are full commander of every federation division, which makes this ship yours. But i must still ask, HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD?". The major asked, looking like he had just been run over by a Salamis. Revil however, actually grinned at this.

The silence was broken by Malone, who seemed to be an exact copy of his superior. "General, at that speed, this guy won't even need to fight us. He's making a suicide run". He says, hoping to change his mind. "Until we can be absolutely sure, the order stays, open the channel". Revil says again. Maxon does as ordered. "Channel open".

"Attention unknown mobile suit, This is General Curtis Revil of the Earth Federal Forces. If you can hear me, know that we mean no harm and that we only wish to know where we are. What is your response?". "The target, has ceased its advance". Says Garza. "Sir, we are being hailed". Maxon says. "Send it to video". says Revil, beside him, Dilshad has fainted from the turn of events.

When he turns around, his jaw drops when the pilot of 02 shows on video. **(Maybe i am going mad after all. is this, did this child actually shoot down 4 mobile suit's in 1 minute?) **Before Duo can say anything, he looks to his panel. I shout a warning. "Carver, Bogies, 4 a clock high!".

* * *

End chapter one. read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam wing: Moebius' duet.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Just a drawer full of MSG & 08TH ms team action figures. The cast goes like this: 

Maj. Dilshad is Iranian (keep in mind that both shows are set in the future)

Gen. Revil is French. since it looks like a french name.

Lt. Malone is American. Richard Carver is African, Aurel Sartikov is Romanian

"Until we can be absolutely sure, the order stays, open the channel". The general declared while i listened over the radio, which also had my co-pilot, a guard by the name of Sartikov, repeating what i took to be a prayer in Russian. "The target, has ceased it's advance".

As i turned my gaze from the ship for the third time, i was struck with what felt like shiver in my brain. I had an image of the ship getting ripped apart, all i knew was this would happen soon. So i spoke up, "Carver, bogie's, 4 a clock!". "I dont see, wait, i see 'em". He said as he broke formation. "Rick, what are they?" I asked. "Yeah, they're plane's. Bombers perhaps". I shook my head. "No, they're carriers. Don't ask, i just know".

On the bridge, "Target1 is moving again.". "Keep turret 1 on him, bring the 2nd and 3rd to bear. and get the major off the bridge.". "Yes sir. Unit's 822, and 6-2 have broke formation and are taking new position's". Was heard as the bridge made like an ant farm. "General, incoming transmission, it's the lead aircraft". Revil motioned for the screen.

"This is Alliance Dropship 47, we have detected pilot 02 in the area. Be aware that he is a terrorist threat and may target you as an allied, vehicle" the transport comm-op said, unsure of how to address the ship. That was when Duo came on. "Hey, Mr. general. All i can say is those are the ones you should worry about". He said as the deathscythe pointed to the plane.

"More targets coming from behind us, Target1 has changed to an intercept course". Revil turned to the carrier pilot, who had taken the comm seat. "I'll take it from here, Greg. Our force's are in defence posture only, we are only responding to your target1's previous attack on our patrol".

Revil nods, "Pilot 02, Dropship 47, Maintain a distance of 5 miles. If this line is broken, you will be fired upon, do you agree to the terms?". He says, staring down both pilots. But then, a third screen activated. On it was lady une, "If you want diplomacy..." She says with a grin, one that cause's Revil to take a step back. "You wont find it in a battlefield" she says as the plane she is on takes the lead, and the rear hatch opens, one of the suits then shoots down dropship 47.

(Vincent's pov)

Outside, Carver, Sartikov, and i watched as the carrier crashed and erupted in a big fireball. "She just, damn, did you see that?" I heard sartikov say as he straps himself back in. "Now, to the crew of the Bel-Arie" she said, getting the name wrong, probably due to the minovsky particle jamming. "You are surrounded by the force's of Romefellar and OZ, you will surrender your ship and crew to us at once. Do you agree to our terms".

While i line up the plane i hear the person i take to be target1 put in his 2 cents, "Ok, i take it back, she is the one i'd avoid". That creepy lady's responce was an indignant growl, and an order to attack. "General, the enemy, they're shooting at themselves". I hear Maxon say, Revil replies that we give cover to any survivors. "All units, commence firing". finally the magic word, i say to my self as the 'blair opens up.

(Duo's pov)

"Looks like they want this to be an oz battle, right buddy" I say as i land and hack up some leos. Turning around, i see 7 tragos aiming at me, before i can fire, the third one gets blown up. When the smoke clears, two more are gone, and a grinding sound comes outta nowhere. what i see next, will stay with me forever. It looked like a cross between a Tragos, and a blueberry, and it was using these "handguns" on the remaining suits. It turns it's torso to face me.

A window pops up and this bearded guy in a grey outfit starts talking. "Target1 i pre..." he stops, "you, your target1". I snort at him. "Will you all stop calling me that". I said as the prox alarm shows 2 aries making a dive to "tango bravo". I aim my shield at one of them, get ready to take off for the other when i see some kinda laserbeam hit it. When i follow the source i get another surprise. "Holy crap, i gotta get my eyes checked after this". I say as i find myself staring at "Carver".

Half an hour later, the oz force's have been defeated. Carver was finishing up a leo by taking its arm off by the elbow. I then shot up its legs, then directed him to set it up against the tree line. "General, we have taken a prisoner, request permission to interrogate same?" I say into my radio as i watch Duo stare at the ship. "Permission granted, Lt.". I nod to Rick "Alright, we'll take it slow. I want your name, rank, and serial number." No reply, "where is your base of operations".

I see Duo turn toward my suit. "He wont tell ya anything, might as well quit while your ahead". "And i suppose you have a better idea?" I ask. "Yep, know two characters who could get as far as Treize's hat size". The prisoner speaks up, "Your a fool if you think i would tell either of you anything". Taking this into account, Revil speaks up. "You my friend are trying my patience, so i will give you three reasons". He says as we see the starboard turret swing around and face him at point blank.

"You, you can't fire at that range". "Target locked". says Taft. "We'll just send a bigger force after you". "All barrels loaded". "Malone, Carver, move away from the target. ready to fire in 3, 2". "WAIT, I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK. JUST DON'T SHOOT". He said as he broke down. Duo could only stare in shock.** (Note to self, do not get that old guy pissed off)**.

* * *

Second chapter down. let me know what you all think. 


End file.
